Story Of Guardian
by DeerDumpling997
Summary: Perjalanan kisah Kim Minseok dengan Lu Han yang membingungkan Lumin / Xiuhan / slight Hunkai


Maincast: Lu Han & Kim Minseok  
Subcast: Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
Other cast: Exo , Wu yi fan ,  
And many more(SM & JYP artist) vixx(Hongbin)  
Genre:Brothership,Sad,fantasy

-:-Guardian-:-  
Minseok POV  
Namaku Kim Minseok, aku punya ibu dan adik(kurasa). Bisa dibilang hidupku sangat mewah hanya saja sejak ayahku berpisah dengan ibu dan adikku yang melarikan diri...aku berubah menjadi dingin.

*Flashback*  
Minseok 8 y.o. & Jongin 4 y.o  
"Hyeong, ayo bermain!" itu suara adik yang kusayangi Kim jongin ...  
"Jonginnie bisa tunggu, Hyeong sedang memasak"  
"Hyeong kumohon.. nanti saja sekarang temani aku bermain"  
"Sebentar jangan buat hyeong marah okay" jawabku sabar  
"Hyeong ! Main ! Main ! Temani aku main"  
"Kubilang diam!" Aku terkejut .. aku mengeluarkan seperti jarum es ke arah jongin . Kenapa bisa? apa aku bukan manusia? Pikirku , sampai aku menyadari bahwa Jongin tak ada ..

-:-Guardian-:-  
Jongin tak pernah kembali , aku tak menemukannya dan walau aku terus menunggunya dia tak pernah datang . Kekuatan aneh itu mulai dapat kukendalikan walau aku tak dapat mengaturnya jika aku marah dengan bantuan ibuku. Dia menceritakan semua tentang kekuatanku berasal dan juga tentang mencari pemilik kekuatan lainnya.  
*Flashback off*

-:-Guardian-:-  
Sekolah dan orang lain tau bahwa aku pemilik kekuatan aneh yang dapat membunuh mereka dan ya aku dapat julukan yaitu Monster. Aku tak masalah dengan hal itu, mungkin kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa tau. Waktu itu mereka menuduhku aku membuat adikku mati dan karena aku marah saat itu aku tak sengaja mengunci mereka dengan jarum tajam besar. Aku mulai mencari tentang sejarah 12 kekuatan dan aku sudah tau semuanya, mengendalikannya, jenis kekuatan lainnya dan keistimewaan masing-masing kekuatan.

-:-Guardian-:-  
Aku akan menjelaskan secara detail tentang 12 kekuatan  
Frost dan Telekinesis seperti partner in crime , Mereka adalah pelindung anggota team. Mereka berdua akan mengalami banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal dan dalam sejarah salah satu dari mereka akan mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa. Aku mulai memikirkan lebih baik aku tidak bertemu telekinesis.  
Flame dan Light seperti kegembiraan. Water dan Earth adalah kolaborasi keseimbangan. Mereka layaknya orangtua. Mereka akan memikirkan semua kemungkinan dan keputusan yang ada. Mereka dua bijaksana.  
Flight dan Time Control sumber kekuatan, bagai Senjata mereka itu ahli bertarung dimana saja.  
Healing dan Lightning mereka adalah Hero, penyelamat dan berhati lembut dan berkonflik, walau mereka bukan senjata yang baik Teleport dan wind mereka tak dekat tapi kolaborasi yang menggunakan seluruh kekuatan alam yang sulit dimengerti

-:-Guardian-:-  
The Tree of Life yang mengirimkan masing-masing mereka kekuatan dan menjadikan tanggung jawab yang besar.  
Teleport,semua pasti tau .. dia bisa berpindah tempat, tapi itu pada level tertinggi dengan bisa mengendalikan semuanya.  
Healing, penyembuhan istimewa yaitu penyebuhan dengan dapat menukarkan nyawa sendiri.  
Time control, menghentikan waktu dengan semaunya tetapi tidak bisa mengulang kembali hanya dapat membuat orang mengingat kenangan yang dulu.  
Flight, sayap naganya yang dapat membuat terbang tinggi, dia yang paling kuat dalam segi bertarung .  
Earth, mesin penghancur dalam satu detik.  
Light, cahaya dalam gelap.  
Water, Keseimbangan segala emosi.  
Lightning, salah satu dari kekuatan, gabungan tetapi dia bisa tetap ada karena bantuan dari Water, Light,dan Wind juga Frost. Dia juga akan tetap ada karena dikehidupan manusia dia dibutuhkan.  
Wind,pengatur alam bersama Healing.  
Flame, kekuatan dari keberanian.  
Telekinesis, pengendali benda mati dengan mengerakan sesukannya, pembaca pikiran dan dapat berbicara lewat pikiran. Kekuatannya mungkin sama seperti Healing maksudku tidak bagus untuk bertarung.  
Frost, termasuk kekuatan gabungan terkuat sekaligus memiliki titik lemah terbanyak. Kekuatannya adalah gabungan kekuatan lainnya, jika kekuatan kesebelas lain dikembalikan maka dia akan musnah.

Prolog: Annyeonghaseyo! Kalian bisa memanggilku Archer-ssi dibandingkan dengan Author. Terima kasih untuk ...yang megizinkan saya mepublish fanfiction gak jelas ini. Untuk req kalian bisa add akun ini ... Kenapa saya memilih Xiumin sebagai tokoh utama karena tentu saja Xiumin itu bias saya di EXO dan Luhan juga. Mohon ditunggu Chapter selanjutnya ^-^ 


End file.
